Blague a Part
by Mokalyne
Summary: Sirius, James et Peter on fait une grosse erreur ! Et Remus n’est pas, mais alors vraiment pas content. Remus va les bouder, et Sirius va devoir trouver un moyen pour qu’il leur pardonne. slash RLxSB
1. Avant Propos

*O*O*O*O* O*O*O*O* O*O*O*O* O*O*O*O* O*O*O*O* O*O*O*O* O*O*O*O*

_**Blague a part**_

Disclaimer : Si les personnages de Remus, Sirius, Peter, James et Lily appartiennent a JKR (*_gros fan_*), leur caractère et pensées sont les miens, a moi !

Résumé : Sirius, James et Peter on fait une grosse erreur ! Et Remus n'est pas, mais alors vraiment pas content. Remus va les bouder, et Sirius va devoir trouver un moyen pour qu'il leur pardonne. (slash RLxSB)

Averto : Cette fic contient une scène de Lemon ainsi que des pensées homosexuelles. Donc homophobe et tout le tointoin vous pouvez passer votre chemin.

*O*O*O*O* O*O*O*O* O*O*O*O* O*O*O*O* O*O*O*O* O*O*O*O* O*O*O*O*

**PETIT MOTUS**

(Lisez jusqu'au bout, même si on est débile !)

Moka : En fait, cette fic est ma toute première, mais je l'avais jamais finie. Si je l'ai fait, c'est uniquement pour toi lecteur !

Sirius : et pour te changer les idées, parce que tu sais plus quoi écrire dans « _savez vous comment naissent les anges_ ? »

Moka : Hurm … Donc, ca risque d'être un peu moins bon que ce que j'ai écris récemment !

Draco : As-tu jamais écris quelque chose de bon ?

Moka : Vous êtes vraiment des méchants … Je devrais vous faire souffrir plus pour avoir la paix, comme le font pas mal d'autre auteurs …

Sirius : T'entend quoi par souffrance ?

Moka : J'aime pas les death fic, mais avec mon esprit de dépressif, je pourrais en écrire une assez facilement tu sais …

Sirius : Tu n'oserais pas quand même …

Moka : je vais me gêner ! Soyez respectueux non d'un gobelin !!

Remus : Dites … Les lecteurs s'en fiche de votre vie, ils veulent l'histoire ! Alors abrégez !

Moka, Draco et Sirius : Oui Moony … *_soumis_*

Remus, une feuille a la main : Bon. Le prochain programme, en plus de l'écriture de SVCNA, c'est une fic courte, comme toutes celle que Mokalyne écrit en dehors de la longue. Nous allons donc vous proposer deux ou trois couples, et attendre un mois avant de commencer l'écriture. La majorité l'emportera ! Donc voila les idées :

- Draco x Harry

- Sirius x Remus

- Fenrir (Greyback) x Harry

- Severus x Harry

- Remus x Draco

Voila. Votez bien surtout !

Et toi ! *montre Mokalyne du doigt* Vas écrire ! Tu es en plein chapitre de SVCNA ! Au boulot !!

Et toi lecteur, tu peux commencer la lecture … Merci d'avoir lu jusque là !


	2. Dispute

**Résumé:** les maraudeurs on fait une bêtise, et Remus ne pardonne pas facilement, il a la dent dur. Sirius saura t'il se faire pardonner ? Surtout qu'il rencontre un problème de taille … Comment faire pour vous faire aimer d'une personne qui apparemment vous déteste ?

**Acteurs:** Moony & Paddy

**Warning:** slash / lemon?

**Chap. 1 : Dispute.**

**Mise en situation par moi :**

_**Moi**_** :** Sirius Black, 16 ans, 1m78, cheveux noirs, yeux gris, un charisme et une prestance hors norme. Sorcier de sang pur, mais on s'en fiche je hais ma famille, puissant Animagus depuis ma 5ème année dans l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, donc l'année dernière. Maraudeurs en Puissance et Grand persécuteur de Serpentard. Pire cauchemars de ma famille … bon, je vous passe tous les titres que l'on m'a donnés.

_**A ma gauche :**_ grand, élancé, amoureux fou d'une jolie rousse aux yeux verts, j'ai nommé mon frère d'âme : James Potter ! Sous ses lunettes rondes nous pouvons voir des yeux noisettes qui en ont fait fondre plus d'une ! Mais désolé les filles, Jamsie n'est intéressé que par Lily Evans ! Présentement il enfonce sa tête dans ses épaules et essaie de disparaître …

_**A ma Droite :**_ Petit, peu sur de lui, trouillard sur les bords, ne tardons à donner son nom : Peter Pettigrow. Plutôt rondelet et surtout très blond, il a tout du poupon peureux. Mais on l'aime bien quand même Wormtail. Pour l'instant il a tout du rat qui est son Animagus, et essaie de chercher un troue de souris ou se planquer …

_**En face de nous, les poings sur les hanche, le regard revolvers et la fureur flottant autour de lui :**_ Jeune homme de 16 ans châtain clair, aux cheveux couleur caramel, aux yeux miel et a la douceur renommé [qu'il a laissé de coté pour le moment, pauvre de nous … sans sarcasme.], j'ai cité : Remus John Lupin. Remus est un lycanthrope. Je n'ai jamais compris on avait tellement peur des loups garous sous leurs forme humaines. Quand je regarde Remus tous les jours, tout ce que je vois c'est de la douceur, de la patience et des sourires … Ben la, je comprends. Moony, alias Remus, est très en colère, et j'ai l'impression qu'on va se faire manger … Ses yeux jettent carrément des éclairs, et j'ai envie de me ratatiner sur place … Aie, il va parler …

**- Bandes de décérébrés ! Non mais j'y crois pas ! Je vous avais dis, non, je vous avais dis de. Ne. Rien. FAIRE !! MAIS IL A FALUT QUE VOUS FASSIEZ UNE DE VOS STUPIDE BLAGUE A TROIS MORNILLES !! VOUS POUVIEZ PAS ATTENDRE QUE LES COURS REPRENNENT, IL A FALLUT QUE VOUS VOUS FASSIEZ REMARQUER AUJOURD'HUI ! **

Ouf, il reprend son souffle. C'est qu'il a du coffre mon Moony ! Enfin je dis « mon », mais il n'est pas a moi, entendez bien ! Ce qui est bien dommage d'ailleurs … Non, oubliez ce que je viens de pensez, en fait je n'ai rien pensé.

Vous vous demandez pourquoi il hurle ? Et bien c'est simple : on a encore fait une farce. Mais le problème, c'est que cette « petite » farce a dégénérée. ET comme c'était le soir ou tous les parents étaient la, et que la plupart n'ont pas appréciés, ça a mal finie … Mais c'est surtout les parents de Moony en fait … Je sais bien qu'il nous avait demandé de ne rien faire aujourd'hui, que c'était important, mais James a tellement insisté, je n'ai pas pu résister … Et Peter s'y est pas opposé, vous comprenez ? Non … ok. Bref, les parents de Moony ont prit la blague en pleine tête [les cheveux roses bonbons qui chantent vont très bien au teint de son père, soit dit en passant], et apparemment ils n'ont pas aimé. Je n'ai jamais vu mon Moony aussi blanc qu'a cet instant. Puis ses parents on tournés leurs yeux vers lui et j'ai vu de la déception, de la peine et un certain … dégout ? Peur ? Et la j'ai cru que mon Remus allait tourner de l'œil, ou pleurer au choix … Je m'en suis beaucoup voulu, et j'ai échangé un regard atterré avec James. Nous voila maintenant dans la salle commune, avec Remus qui pleure et qui cri que nous sommes des crétins et qu'il nous déteste … Et il part, encore en larmes … En larmes … En larme ????

_**- Oohhh noooon ! On a fait pleurer moonyyyyy … Jaaaaames, faut faire quelque chose !!! **_

**- Du calme Paddy, y a surement une solution ! Il ne peut pas vraiment nous détester haha … non ? **

_- Mais … Remus il est trop gentil … il déteste personne …_

_**- Tu sais Peter, y a un début a tout … Regarde moi, y a jamais eut aucun black a Gryffondor, je suis le premier ! Peut être seront nous les premiers à être détesté de Remus Lupin …**_

Et la je réalise ce que je viens de dire … Oh nooooooon, tout sauf ça !! Je l'aime mon Moony moi ! Enfin, comme un ami hein ! Avec ses beaux yeux couleur miel qui vous hypnotisent, sa peau presque blanche qui a l'air si douce ! Ses cheveux caramel qui sont si soyeux ! Il est beau mon Moony, mais le mieux c'est quand il sourit ! Alors on a l'impression qu'il ne peut rien nous arriver ! Comme si avec Moony tout allait bien !

Il est génial mon Moony. Et je ne veux pas qu'il me déteste !!!

_**- Bon, on va le chercher, on lui présente nos plus … quoi James ? **_

Mon frère me regarde avec un drôle d'air, il me ferait presque peur … Et pourtant Sirius Black n'a peur de rien !! Sauf de perdre Moony, ceux que j'aime ou alors ce sourire que James arbore, il est vraiment dans la branche psychopathe …

**- Je me disais mon Frère** [j'aime déjà pas quand il dit ça comme ça, ça veux toujours dire que je vais prendre …], **tu sais, tu devrais peut être insonorisé tes rideaux la nuit …**

_**- Pourquoi, mes Histoire de fesses avec la gente féminine de Poudlard ne t'intéresse pas ? **_

**- Oh siiii**, la il me regarde avec des yeux de vicieux, j'ai peur …, **mais quand ce n'est pas le nom d'une fille que tu prononce mon Frère, je ne sais pas si on peut appeler ça la gente féminine … Pas vrai Peter ? Peter ? ! Oh l'abrutit, il dort déjà … Pfff.**

_**Je … Je … tu mens !**_

J'en mène pas large la, je savais pas que je faisais des rêve « cochon » avec pas des filles ! Mais d'ailleurs qu'est ce que ça vient faire ici d'abord ? Question que je pose a mon frère … Et la il me demande c'est quoi mon type de fille, avec qui je voudrais construire une relation stable … Il passe du coq a l'âne le coco, mais bon, répondons lui ! :

_**- J'aimerais une fille intelligente, qui sache des choses intéressante avec qui je pourrais discuter pendant des heures sans m'endormir, comme avec Moony ! Et aussi une fille fine et discrète. Elles m'énervent quand elles pensent que le monde leur appartient et que tout leur est acquis ! Une fille calme pour me stabilisé, car je suis un chien fou comme dit Moony !!**_** [**la je ris mouahahahaha, hurm**] **_**Enfin ce genre de trucs quoi …**_

**- Et Physiquement parlant, tu voudrais qu'elle soit comment ? **

Je fixe James, je ne sais pas ou il veut en venir, mais ça me dit rien qui vaille … Bon, introspection intérieur, la fille de mes rêve c'est quoi ?

_**- Grande, fine, sans être maigre, douce, la peau blanche, des lèvre roses, des cheveux doux, soyeux et couleur clair, un peu comme du caramel ou châtain très clair, une fille qui rougie facilement, j'adore faire rougir, des yeux … ce seraient bien si elle avait les même yeux que Moony, j'adore ses yeux ! Et son sourire aussi, il a superbe sourire, tu ne trouve pas ? James ? Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça, tu me fais peur la … James ??**_

**- Ecoute Mon frère, faut que je te dise, j'ai placé un sort sur ton lit quand je l'ai entendu, je ne sais pas si Moony t'as entendu. Mais une fois t'a fait un rêve, t'avais l'air plutôt … chaud … et je t'ai entendu gémir …**

_**- Et alors ? ce n'est pas la première fois ! Les hormones, que veux tu Prongs, ça se contrôle pas …**_

**- Oui … Mais tu as gémie un nom dans ton sommeil, en disant derrière, je cite : « **_**oh ouiii, c'est si bon, encore !Aaaaaahhhh …. Je t'aime … »**_

La je rougis, parce que c'est vraiment ridicule ! Je ne suis même pas amoureux, comment je pourrais dire je t'aime a quelqu'un ? Je le dis pas aux filles avec lesquelles je couche, je les aime pas … Alors pourquoi ?

_**- Et … et j'ai dis le nom de … de qui ? **_

**- Et bien ….** [il fait mine de réfléchir, sale fils de Serpentard ! C'est quoi ce sourire … Oooh, je sens que je vais pas aimer la réponse …] « _**oh ouiii, c'est si bon, encore ! Aaaaaahhhh …. Je t'aime …Remus … »**_

_**- …**_

J'en reste sans voix … J'ai dis un truc comme ça moi ? Oh.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_Sirius Black Ayant momentanément déserté le réseau, nous allons reprendre pour lui._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Sirius se leva, et se dirigea tel un automate vers la chambre des garçons. James se demanda un instant s'il avait vraiment bien fait de lui dire ça ce soir … Il finit par hausser les épaules et soupirer, avant de s'étirer et d'aller se coucher. Sirius était déjà couché sur son lit et regardait fixement les rideaux de Remus. James sourit et alla se coucher en tirant ses propres rideaux et lança un sort d'insonorisation sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Sirius finit lui-même par s'endormir…


	3. Rancune et flou

**Chap. 2 : Rancune et flou. **

Quand le lendemain les maraudeurs se réveillèrent, ils découvrirent que Remus était déjà levé et qu'il avait déserté la tour … sans eux. Une chape de tristesse s'abattit sur eux, mais ils firent front et descendirent ensemble.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Ah ! Je le vois ! Mon Remus … Mon. Comme ce petit mot peut avoir tout à coup une signification tellement différente … Il est à moi. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, jusqu'à ce qu'on m'ouvre les yeux. C'est vrai que Remus a tout ce que je voudrais chez ma partenaire. Mais juste un truc cloche : ma. Remus est un garçon, pas une fille ! Il ne voudra jamais, je suis sur qu'il aime déjà une fille, cette brunette qu'il regarde par exemple, il la regarde avec gourmandise !

Ouiiinnnnn, mon Moony ne m'aime paaaas ! Bouhouhou …

Bon, Sirius reprend toi ! Huuum … C'est partie pour la chasse au loup, Remus Lupin, je te jure que tu finiras par m'aimer ! Parole de Black !! Je fais un coucou de la main à Moony, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Et lui il me … fait un doigt d'honneur et se détourne. Superbe, ça commence bien. J'avais oublié la rancune légendaire des loups … Je suis maudis, c'est définitif. On va tous s'asseoir à côté du lui, pour discuter un peu histoire de … Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Il se lève et s'en va s'asseoir a coté de Lily en nous jetant des regards noirs. Lily a l'air contente et je crois que James est mortifié. Qu'est ce qu'elle croit faire en lui chuchotant à l'oreille comme ça ? Hé ! La greluche, Moony est à moi, dégage !

J'entends un grognement sourd … Ha c'est moi, je grogne maintenant … Super. Moony finit par terminer et se lève en même temps que Lily et ils vont ensemble en cours. Je laisse tomber ma tête sur la table et frappe plusieurs fois avant que Peter ne m'arrête.

**- … **

Je prends une décision rapide et définitive. Il va voir de quel bois je me chauffe le Moony. Je cours a travers les couloirs et finit par le retrouve. Il est pas avec la futur de James, ouf ! Pourquoi, on s'en fiche, l'important c'est qu'il est a porté de main ! Je le rattrape, il à l'air étonné et pas très content, mains je m'en fiche ! Je le chope par le collet de sa robe et je le plaque contre un mur. Je sens qu'il commence à paniquer. Je dois agir vite, avant que le loup ne prenne le dessus et qu'il m'arrache la tête d'un coup de main … Je le regarde dans les yeux et paf !

Non, pas paf le chien …

Mon Dieu je suis aux anges ! Il a les lèvres tellement douces ! Je vais mourir … Je Peux mourir. J'ai connu le paradis … J'ai toujours les yeux ouvert et lui me fixe, et ses yeux sont deux pierres d'ambres qui me font fondre … Je me retire doucement et le regarde :

**- Excuse-moi Moony.**

**- Je … **

**- Enfin, tu sais Moony, je m'excuse pour hier ! On a été stupide, mais je m'excuse pas pour ce que je viens de faire, j'en avais vraiment envie …** Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux, ils sont tellement doux ! Je remets une mèches derrière son oreille et deux jolie et adorables tachettes rouges apparaissent sur ses joues. Il est trop mignon quand il rougit ! **Je t'aime vraiment tu sais Rem' … Hier, quand tu m'as … nous as dis que tu nous détestais, j'ai cru que mon cœur s'arrêtait de battre … Et quand tu es parti en pleurant, j'ai voulu sauter de la tour d'astronomie, je t'avais fait pleurer, toi, mon Moony … Je m'en suis voulu tu sais … Beaucoup, je n'ai pas dormi d'ailleurs ! **

Je m'enfonce je le sais, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de parler quand je suis stressé ! Et s'il me détestait toujours ? Et si je le dégoutais, je l'ai embrassé après tout ? Et s'il me rejetait parce que je l'aime ? Et si il ne m'aime pas, me refusera t'il son amitié a cause de mes sentiments ? J'ai fait une erreur je crois … Je laisse ma main retomber le long de mon corps et je fixe mes chaussures. C'est la première fois que j'ai peur de la réaction d'une personne que j'ai embrassé. Mais cette personne la, moi je l'aime … C'est quoi sur ma joue … Bah manquait plus que ça, je pleure … Je m'en suis même pas rendu compte ! Je suis d'un stupide … Je recule, ça vaut mieux, je veux pas qu'il se sente mal a cause de moi.

J'ai le temps de faire un pas et je me sens happé dans un cocon de chaleur : mon Moony vient de me prendre dans ses bras. Sa tête est dans mon cou, et ses bras autour de ce même cou, et mine de rien, je me sens enfin complet … J'ai l'impression d'être a ma place, la, dans les bras de mon Loup a moi. Je referme les bras sur sa taille et le rapproche le plus près possible, fondant mon visage dans ses cheveux, je lâche un petit rire nerveux, et un autre de joie pur. Il ne me déteste pas.

Et la je sens quelque chose de doux dans mon cou. C'est agréable et ça donne des frissons à ma colonne vertébrale. Il me faut un moment pour me rendre compte que Moony embrasse mon cou. Mon Moony m'embrasse le cou ! Je voie flou, les larmes de bonheur brouille ma vision. Je suis tellement heureux, et je me sens tellement bien. Je sens le souffle de mon Moony dans mon oreille, il a relevé la tête, et ce simple souffle me fait frissonner et je rougie. Coucher Sirius, ne t'excite pas maintenant !

Et j'entends ces mots. Ces trois mots qui me tue et me font revivre. C'est trois mots si anodin et pourtant qui sauve ma vie. Ces trois mots que je n'espérais pas qu'il me dise …

**- Je t'aime … Sirius. Je t'aime aussi …**

Et la il rit. Son rire et le plus beau des sons ! Et ne peux plus m'en empêcher, je l'embrasse. Je le colle contre le mur et je penche la tête sur le côté pour avoir un accès privilégié à sa bouche. Mes lèvres sont sur les siennes et elles aiment ça ! Mais ça ne me suffit pas. Doucement, je passe ma langue sur sa lèvre inferieur, je la redessine. Alors ses lèvres s'entre ouvrent, et ma langue s'infiltre pour taquiner sa voisine. Et Dieu ! Ce baiser me fait autant d'effet, sinon plus que certaine filles ! J'aime embrasse Moony, il a un gout de chocolat dans la bouche. Ma langue frôle la sienne doucement, avec délectation. Je touche son palet, et commence à enrouler ma langue autour de la sienne. Ce baiser est un partage, une découverte, et je me sens enfin chez moi … On fini par se séparer, faut bien respirer un jour … non ? Si seulement on pouvait éviter … Mais nous ne sommes que des hommes, il faut bien reprendre de l'air ! Je me recule et je regarde le trésor que je tiens entre les bras. Je souris, et il me rend un sourire timide, intimidé ! Mais Moony, c'est moi qui te fais cet effet ? Faut pas, je vais pas te manger ! Enfin … peut être pas. Un sourire en coin se dessine sur mon visage quand j'envisage de « manger » Moony, et je crois qu'il doit voir mon regard lubrique, car il rougit violement et … se sauve.

Comment ça « se sauve » ? Reviens Moony, j'ai faim de toi !

Je lui cours donc après, ventre a terre. Je le rattrape par le plus grand des hasards, il vient de rentrer dans une première année, s'est étalé et a dut se relever pour reprendre. Je lui tombe sur le dos quelque seconde plus tard et je l'envoie dans une salle vide, avant de suivre le chemin. Je ferme la porte derrière moi, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres et je verrouille la salle, avec un petit sort d'insonorisation, et un sort temporel au cas où on arriverait à forcer mon barrage, qu'on est le temps de s'y préparer mon Moony et moi ….

Je regarde Remus et je le vois aculé contre un bureau, les joues rouge, le souffle court et la chemise un peu mal mise de s'être rétamé. Il est beau … Je sens ma température interne monter en flèche, surtout dans une certaine partie de mon anatomie, située très au sud … Pourquoi j'avais jamais fait ça avant ? Surement mon inconscient qui me disait que je risquais de le perdre … la peur … l'appréhension … Oui surement.

Je fais un pas vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres, puis un autre et je finis collé a mon Moony. Il arrête de respirer. Je me lèche les lèvres d'anticipation et je l'embrasse à nouveau. Je l'aime. Lui. Mon Moony. Oui c'est le mien, à moi … Pas touche ou je mords !


	4. Réconciliation et Lemon

**Chap.3 : Réconciliation et Lemon**

Ca fait une dizaine de minutes qu'on s'embrasse. J'ai assit Remus sur le bureau et je me suis callé entre ses cuisses. Mes mains depuis quelques secondes, se baladent sur son corps, sans toute fois passer la barrière du tissu. Je les passe dans son dos, sur ses reins, sur ses hanches, sur ses cuisses…. Mais mes mains, ces gourmandes, en veulent plus, comme ma bouche un peu plus tôt. Je passe donc la barrière du tissu, et les glisse sous sa chemise. Il frissonne violement sous ce contacte, et lâche un son qui fait monter mon excitation a un niveau encore jamais atteint ! Soyons clair : je bande comme je n'ai jamais bandé ! Ce n'est pas possible de me faire autant d'effet avec un tout petit gémissement ! Et bien si mesdames et messieurs, Remus lui y arrive facilement, la preuve …

Donc je disais que j'en étais ou ? A oui, sous la chemise. Mes mains remontent doucement, parcourant la peau de son torse avec affectation. Je veux connaître chaque millimètre de sa peau, chaque parcelle de cette peau qui est a moi et que moi seul ait le droit de toucher … Je finis par me détacher de sa bouche et par mettre ma tête dans son cou. Il est à moi, je veux que tout le monde le sache ! Je pose ma bouche sur cet endroit sensible qu'est sa jugulaire et je commence à y passer la langue. Il frissonne, j'adore …

Je lèche, je mordille, j'aspire et je goute sans cesse cette peau qu'il n'appartient qu'a moi de gouter ! Et la, un gémissement bruyant lui échappe, et ça me rend tellement dur que je gémis a mon tour. C'est presque trop, il lui suffirait de me frôler pour que j'éclate ! Je me recule un peu, et je commence à ouvrir sa chemise, je veux … je veux … je veux le voir … en entier et totalement a moi ! Rien que d'imaginer j'halète déjà comme en manque d'air !

Une fois ôter, j'envoie sa chemise voler a travers la pièce et je reste la, en extase devant Remus. J'avance finalement une main et je frôle son torse, je vois la peau se rétracté. Je lève les yeux et les plonge dans ces deux océans d'ambre qui me fascine depuis ma première année. Je passe mes mains jusqu'à ses deux auréoles roses, et les chatouilles du bout des doigts. Je souris en voyant qu'il se mord la lèvre inférieur pour ne rien dire, et ses si beaux yeux se voilent de désir. Pour moi. Uniquement pour moi.

Je descends ma tête la ou se trouvait ma main droite et doucement je passe la langue dessus. Cette fois un gémissement lui échappe et il enflamme mes sens. Je commence à mordiller et à lécher à intervalle irrégulier. Et lui alterne entre gémissement de gorge, murmure incohérent et prière.

Et la, je vois un truc qui me fait totalement perdre la tête. Ses hanches. Elles bougent lentement d'avant en arrière. Il essaie de se retenir, mais son corps est plus fort que lui, il ne peut l'empêcher de bouger totalement. A cette vision enchanteresse d'un Moony totalement abandonné, la tête en arrière, les mains serrant le bureau pour ne rien faire d'irréfléchi, cambré en avant je dois dire que je pers toute mesure. J'arrache ma propre chemise, ce qui lui fait ouvrir les yeux, et je finis de me déshabillé rapidement, les sens en alerte et la respiration rapide. Il entre ouvre la bouche en silence et sa propre respiration s'accélère de façon perceptible. Il gémit à nouveau et je me sens vibrer à ce son. Je le veux. Maintenant. Je m'approche de lui et lui arrache pratiquement ses vêtement, il ne fait rien pour m'en empêcher, au contraire, il m'aide pour être nu devant moi au plus vite. Une fois fait je m'arrête un instant pour le regarder. Il est si beau, l'incarnation de la pureté …

Je me colle à lui, et ce geste nous arrache à tout les deux un gémissement rauque. Toujours assis sur le bureau, il enroule ses jambes dans mon dos et ses bras autour de mon cou et commence doucement à onduler contre moi.

Ce geste pourtant simple nous arrache a tout les deux un cri, puis un long gémissement. Je ferme mes bras dans son dos, et pose mes mains sur ses fesses pour le rapprocher plus de moi.

**- Aaaaah ….Siriuuuus …. Hmmmm … S'il ... haaa ! te plaiiiisss ….**

Cette phrase, dite par Remus paraît n'avoir aucun sens, pourtant pour moi elle en a eut beaucoup a cet instant. Remus me voulait autant que je le voulais. Il me voulait en lui. Je lui tendis donc mes doigts qu'il entreprit de sucer avec application. Une fois suffisamment lubrifié j'en ai approché un de son entrée et la il a fait un truc qui ma donné mal tellement j'ai bandé : il a largement écarté les cuisses et s'est renversé en arrière. J'ai lâché un gémissement en le voyant faire ça, et il a simplement relevé la tête vers moi et ma regardé avec des yeux presque brun chocolat tellement ils étaient assombris, couché sur le bureau. Couché sur le bureau, les cuisses écartées … Vous imaginez ? Non, n'imaginez pas, c'est interdit, y a que moi qu'ai le droit !!

Je me suis secoué et j'ai mis mon doigt a son entré avant de l'enfoncer doucement. Il s'est contracté, avant de mon autre main j'ai commencé à le caresser. Le cri qu'il a lâché a cet instant aurait pu s'apparenté a un hurlement, et il s'est cambré, son corps suivant le rythme imposé par ma main.

J'ai eut du mal à attendre d'avoir finit de le préparer pour le prendre, si je m'étais écouté je l'aurais prit la, directement après qu'il ait ouvert les cuisses ! Finalement j'ai finit par retirer trois doigts que j'avais mis en lui et je me suis mis devant lui, juste à son entrée, mon sexe frottant contre son intimité m'a arracher un gémissement de pur bonheur, et lentement, précautionneusement, je suis entré en lui. Il a gémit de douleur, alors je me suis arrêter et j'ai recommencé a le toucher. J'ai passé mon pouce sur son gland en rond, et je l'ai prit en main finalement … Une fois qu'il a commencé à se détendre j'ai recommencé à avancer. Une fois totalement en lui je me suis arrêté, le temps de reprendre mon souffle et de lui laisser le temps de reprendre le sien. Puis nous avons commencé à onduler a l'unisson, et nous avons pleuré tellement c'était bon … Et puis tout a coup il s'est détacher de moi et a sauté du bureau. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir de tristesse, il m'abandonnait, alors qu'on n'avait même pas fini …

_**- qu'est ce que …**_

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase il m'a sauté dessus et étalé sur le bureau. Puis il s'est assit sur moi et s'est brusquement empalé, m'arrachant un cri. Puis il a commencé à bouger et la je me suis perdu dans les limbes du plaisir. Nous nous sommes uni comme des bêtes, n'atteignant le plaisir qu'après plusieurs heures. En fait c'est la faute a Moony, dès qu'on allait jouir, il se détachait de moi pour changer de position. C'était terriblement excitant, mais aussi très frustrant …

Finalement, après deux heures de travaux physique très intense, nous nous sommes écroulés, de jouissante et de fatigue au sol. Un sourire béat s'étalait sur mes lèvres, et un sourire de satisfaction, félin dirais-je, étirait le visage de mon Loulou.

_**- Moony … T'es un vrai sadique !**_

Je ris un peu, dans un état post coïtal encore jamais atteint. J'aurais jamais pensé que mon Moony était a ce point un débauché ?

- **Désolé Paddy … J'ai été trop sauvage ?**

Je regarde mon Remus, et je le vois vraiment inquiet, le regard ambre soucieux, il se mord la lèvre inférieur … Humm … Des pensées pas très catholique me viennent d'un coup … Ahh ! A la niche, une discussion nous attend !

- _**Bien sur que non mon petit Loup ! J'ai a-do-ré ! C'est juste que, ouah quoi ! J'aurais jamais pensé que tu puisses être aussi … Euh … fougueux ?**_

_**- **_**Et bien je … Tu sais, je savais pas, j'ai jamais … **Remus rougit, et je comprends … Oh mon Dieu, je suis sa première fois ! Yes !! Je suis son premier, c'est trop top génial !! En tout cas, c'est pas du « vierge effarouché » qu'il nous a donné le Moony ! Je luis sourit, il rougit, et reprend. **C'est juste que, comment dire, tu … Euh, tu m'excite vraiment Paddy, et tu sais, quand je suis très excité, je … Tu vois quoi, le loup prend un peu le dessus …**

Remi détourne les yeux, comme s'il avait honte. Et moi je m'imagine des poses animales qu'il prendrait. Non, en fait je n'imagine pas, je me rappelle, et ma libido se rappelle a moi … Poisse …. Fichtre et foutre … (piqué a Zedd Premier Sorcier, mais je suis fan ! j'aime bien, « vrai comme verrue verra » aussi … C'est cool non ? Ok, je retourne à mon Moony) Surtout foutre en fait ... hurm. Il a dit que je l'excitais, non ? Ooooh, je vais en profiter de ça moi … Je me colle a lui, et pendant qu'il parle de loup, de lune et d'envie profonde, mes mains découvre en profondeur son corps, finissant par le faire taire. Il me laisse faire un instant, et son souffle s'accélère. Hum, si on recommençait comme tout a l'heure, hn ?

Mais … Mais … Non ! Il se dégage, et reprend contenance ! Pas juste quoi ! Reviens, je veux jouer !! Heu, je vous fais aussi l'effet d'un clebs qui veut jouer à la balle ? Bon, je me redresse sur un coude, et je le regarde se relever pour s'habiller. Hurm, je me fait l'effet d'un vieux pervers a être excité juste par un Remus qui marche les fesses a l'air … Enfin, plus pour longtemps …

Une fois qu'il est rhabillé, il se tourne vers moi, et lève un sourcil impatient. Genre « pourquoi t'es encore nu ? ». Je soupire, et me lève, avant de sourire et de me diriger vers lui de ma démarche de prédateur. Il rougit légèrement, et je suis satisfait de voir que je lui fais de l'effet ! Toujours dans le plus simple appareil, je me colle a lui, et commence a lui picorer le cou … J'ai pas envie de partir d'ici, je veux jouer avec mon Loulou chéri …

Mais apparemment il en a décidé autrement, car il me dégage, me fait un bisou sur le nez (oh joie infinie !), puis s'écarte (tristesse mortelle la …) pour me tendre mes habits (quand les a-t-il prit ?) et me dire de m'habiller (ouiiiin ! oui, bon, j'arrête). Ce que je fais avec mauvaise grâce, j'ai pas envie, je boude quoi …

Mais nous finissons par sortir de la pièce … Je suis triste. Mais ma journée s'éclaire a nouveau, quand Moony me prend la main en rougissant. Et c'est tout frétillant que je sautille vers la salle commune pour dire a tous mon nouveau bonheur !!

Je suis heureuuuuux !

FIN

(ou pas ?)


	5. Bonus & James

**Chapitre 4 : Bonus– Et James ?**

Ahhhh ! Il les avait aidés à se mettre ensemble ! Ce jour la il aurait mieux fait de se casser une jambe, voir les deux ! Depuis, ils étaient tout le temps coller bouche a bouche, et disparaissaient toutes les nuits !! Impossible de faire une farce, et Peter comme seule compagnie, on fini vite par se faire chier, croyez le !

James, affalé dans son fauteuil fumant une cigarette … Hurm, mangeant une Choco-grenouille plutôt, se morfondait ! Ses amis l'abandonnaient, Peter ronflait, et la belle Lily ne daignait toujours pas l'aimer … Décidément, les vrai héros sont bien vite oublié …

Il tourna la tête en voyant une chevelure flamboyante de feu, et soupira, avant de se morfondre à nouveau. Elle allait l'ignorer, et lui allait déprimer encore plus profondément … La vie est décidément injuste …

Mais un visage claire, des cheveux roux et deux magnifique yeux verts entrèrent dans son champ de vision, et James se figea. Qu'est ce que …

_**- Salut Potter … Hum, j'ai apprit ce que tu avais fait pour Remus et Black … Je dois dire que je suis agréablement surprise que tu arrêtes de penser uniquement à toi pour te concentrer sur quelqu'un d'autre ! Tu remonte dans mon estime … C'est tout ce que j'avais à te dire ! Bonne nuit, et ne traîne pas trop surtout …**_

Devait-il le prendre comme un compliment ou pas, James se posa la question …

Puis elle disparut, laissant un James Muet sur son fauteuil … Peut être tout n'était il pas perdu ?

C'est avec un sourire débile qu'il monta pour aller dormir …

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

**The End**

(La vraie cette fois ! Vrai comme verrue verra !)


End file.
